This Is Wrong
by MusicMeansEverything
Summary: After an accident at a local school, the team start to realise that something is seriously wrong. Can they stop what is going on in time?
1. Chapter 1

"Can I borrow Jenna for a little while?" the young teacher asked as he opened the door to her physics class.

Jenna looked up and froze when she realised who it was asking for her.

"Can it not wait?" her physics teacher asked. "This is a really important revision lesson, she can't really afford to miss it."

"I wouldn't ask unless it was important," the other teacher, who was called Mark Hereford, replied.

Jenna left the room with Mark and turned around to face him angrily. "I said no! I told you that I'm not doing this anymore!"

"Keep your voice down. Do you really think that anyone else will ever want you?" Mark snarled, pushing her into his office. "Do you really think that anyone else will ever be able to put up with you like I do?"

Jenna shrugged her shoulders and a few tears spilled from her eyes. "I don't know."

Mark pulled her towards him. "You're lucky to have me. How long is it going to take you to realise that?"

They both looked up when they heard a strange noise and they watched a long crack run across the ceiling. Only seconds later the ceiling collapsed and Mark and Jenna were surrounded by dust and rubble. Mark reached out and grabbed Jenna's leg.

"Jenna? Jenna!" he shouted but there was no reply. "Jenna!" 


	2. Chapter 2

"Right, we've got a minor roof collapse at the local school, with one major casualty," Zoe told the team. "We're going to need a doctor on scene. Tom, could you go for us?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Tom called.

"What do we know about the casualties?" Ash asked.

"I was just getting there," Zoe replied. "One's a twenty seven year old male, by the sounds of things he's got a broken arm and some cuts."

"He got off lightly," said Fletch.

"The other isn't so lucky," Zoe said. "Sixteen year old female, drifting in and out of consciousness, large head wound and audible breathing difficulties."

Tom left after he had heard about the injuries as it sounded like as much help as possible was needed.

"Hey guys," he said to Dixie and Jeff when he reached the ambulance station. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh God, we're not stuck with you are we?" Jeff joked as Tom jumped into the ambulance.

"I'm afraid so," Tom laughed.  
Back in the department Ash was still quizzing Zoe on what had happened.

"I don't understand why there's only two casualties," Ash said.

"They were the only two in his office and thankfully, the room above was empty," Zoe replied.

"Imagine if it hadn't been."

"It doesn't bear thinking about. Now, could you get on the phone to x-ray and CT and let them know we're going to need them?" Zoe asked.

"Right away," Ash replied.  



	3. Chapter 3

"Right, I'll take the young girl and you take the man?" Tom said to Dixie, who nodded her head in agreement. Jeff came in a few moments later carrying two spinal boards. "Would you mind giving me a hand please mate?" Tom called.

Meanwhile, Dixie was trying to treat Mark without much success.

"Is Jenna ok? Is she going to be alright?" he asked frantically.

"We need to focus on you right now Mr Hereford," Dixie tried to explain.

"Please, just tell me what's going to happen to her," Mark begged. "Please?"

"She's got some very serious injuries but she's in the best possible hands. Jeff is an amazing paramedic and Doctor Kent specialises in Paediatric trauma."

Dixie looked down and noticed that Mark's hand was on Jenna's leg. Surely that wasn't appropriate?

Next to them, Tom and Jeff were trying to establish what they should do for Jenna first-she had so many injuries.

"Jenna, can you hear me princess?" Jeff asked.

"Squeeze my hand if you can hear me Jenna," Tom said gently, putting his hand into Jenna's, who squeezed it weakly. "Good girl."

"She's coming round," Jeff said, slipping an oxygen mask on her face.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Tom whispered quietly, trying to keep her calm.

"I've been better," she wheezed.

"I can imagine," Tom smiled.

"Jenna?" Mark called.

"Get him away from me! Stop touching me! Please! Leave me alone! Tell him to stop! Get away from me! Please!" Jenna screamed, writhing around and trying to move away.

"Whoa Jenna, try and keep still," said Tom as Jeff held her head in place. "You need to be careful in case you've damaged your neck."

"Please get him away," Jenna sobbed.

"Can we get Mr Hereford out of here as soon as possible please?" Tom called. He held Jenna's hand and stroked her forehead with his thumb. "It's ok," he whispered in a soothing voice. "He's going. He's going." 


	4. Chapter 4

"Why would she react like that?" Dixie asked Mark in the ambulance as Norman drove.

"I don't know," Mark replied.

"I saw what you did," Dixie told him.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You know exactly what I mean. I saw you touching her leg."

"I was trying to reassure her."

"It didn't work though did it? It did quite the opposite if you ask me."

Mark spoke icily. "I don't think anyone did."

Ten minutes later they had arrived at the hospital and Dixie had briefed the team on Mark's injuries. As they wheeled him through, Dixie tapped Zoe on the shoulder. "Could I have a really quick word with you please?"

"Yes, of course Dix," Zoe replied. "Is there a problem?"

"There's a young girl called Jenna coming in with Jeff and Tom. I think Mr Herefored should be kept away from her, there's something going on."

"Something that's going to need police involvement?" Zoe asked.

"I think so."

"Ok, thanks for the heads up. I'll make sure everyone else knows."

"Are you going to give us a hand?" Ash asked Zoe, as he poked his head around the door.

"I'm going to wait for the young girl," she told him. "And make sure Mr Hereford doesn't go near her when she arrives." Ash looked at her questioningly. "I'll explain later." 


	5. Chapter 5

The doors to the ED burst open and Tom and Jeff wheeled Jenna in. Zoe, Fletch and Sam joined them.

"Straight through to resus please," Zoe said, holding the doors open. "Hi Jenna, I'm Doctor Hanna but you can call me Zoe. This is Fletch, this is Sam and you already know Tom."

"Ok, can we get FBC's, U's and E's, bloods and a veinous blood gas please?" Tom asked.

"I'm on it," Fletch said.

"Are you ok Jenna?" Sam asked.

"I'm really scared," she replied as she began to cry.

Sam looked away awkwardly, not sure what to do. Tom looked Jenna in the eye and tried to reassure her. "It's ok now, you're fine, you're safe."

"How can we get in touch with your parents?" Zoe asked.

"I don't want them here," Jenna said.

"We need to call them," Sam told her.

"I really don't want them called."

"For Gods sake Jenna, just give us the number!" Sam snapped.

"Can you step outside please Sam?" Zoe asked, shocked at her behaviour.

"But-"

"We'll cope in here. Please, can you just get out?"

"It's ok," Fletch reassure Jenna. "If you don't want us to call them then we won't. You're sixteen and you're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Is he here? Mark-Mr Hereford?"

"Yes, he is Jenna, but he's not coming anywhere near you," Zoe promised. "Me and Fletch are going to go for a bit now-will you be ok here Tom?" Zoe was hoping that Jenna would talk to Tom about what had happened if they were alone. 


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe marched outside and beckoned to Sam. "My office-now!"

Sam followed behind her and cursed herself for allowing herself to lose her temper like that.

"What the hell were you playing at?" Zoe shouted as soon as she had shut her office door. "You never talk to a patient like that, especially one so young! Any more incidents like this Sam, and there will be serious trouble! Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. "All I wanted was a phone number for her parents."

"There could be a whole host of reasons why she didn't want them there!"

"If she'd just explained then-"

"She's under no obligation to tell you her life story! Now, at some point today, go and apologise, and then stay away from Jenna!"

Sam nodded and left the room while Zoe flung herself in her chair and rubbed her forehead. Would Jenna have said anything to Tom? 


	7. Chapter 7

"You feeling any better?" Tom asked as he looked at Jenna.

"A bit better than earlier," she replied, as she shuffled around, trying to get comfortable.

"Do you want me to sort out those pillows for you?" Tom began arranging the pillows behind Jenna's head.

"Thank you."

Tom sat down on the bed beside Jenna. "There's some things I really need to ask you."

"ok."

"I'm really sorry to have to ask you this, but why did you react like that when you were trapped? Do you have a problem with Mr Hereford?"

"I...erm..."

"You don't have to protect him. You can trust me."

"We were," Jenna paused. "Together for a while. He made me feel so special, like someone actually wanted me."

"You were together? As in, you were in a relationship?" Tom asked.

"For a little while. Then I tried to end it because I knew it was wrong and I knew that we shouldn't be doing it. But he wouldn't let me, he completely changed. And, he started to force me into doing things that I didn't want to."

"It'd be a good idea to phone the police Jenna," Tom told her, shocked at what he had heard.

"Do I have to?"

"No, but I'd advise you to."

"Ok."

"Shall I go and give them a call for you?"

"Please."

Tom left the room and Jenna took a deep breath. Talking about this was so hard for her. 


	8. Chapter 8

"You thinking of going to talk to her?" Fletch asked, as he watched Sam staring through the windows to resus at Jenna.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it," Sam replied, turning around to face him and sighing. "She probably won't want to hear it though."

"She seems like a nice girl, she's most likely forgiven and forgotten by now." Fletch stopped for a moment, worried that Sam would think he was trying to interfere. "Why did you talk to her like that?"

"I'm frustrated. I think it's boredom. I'm so used to treating people in the middle of some war-torn country, surrounded by danger. And now I'm here-treating mainly minor injuries and trying to look after a completely different type of person. The soldiers just got on with it without complaining. The people here moan constantly and make such a fuss over nothing."

"Jenna was hardly moaning though. She was most likely in lots of pain and terrified."

"I know," Sam said, her voice full of shame. "I just took my anger out on her when I really shouldn't have done."

"I think she'd appreciate that apology you know. And maybe someone to talk to for a while?" Fletch suggested.

Sam saluted him. "Yes sir." 


	9. Chapter 9

Sam walked towards Jenna but wasn't sure whether or not to go in. From where she was standing, Jenna looked fast asleep. She went in and decided that she'd just be quiet and leave if Jenna woke up.

"Jenna?" she whispered. "Jenna?"

And that's when she saw it. The sight that made her blood run cold and gave her a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jenna's pale, almost completely white, face and the blood dripping from the bed.

Sam ran back through the doors and shouted to anyone who would listen. "Can I have some help here please?!"

Tom and Ash ran over and followed Sam over to Jenna.

"What's happened?" Tom asked.

"Severe PV bleed," Sam answered. "She's lost so much blood!"

"She's going to need a transfusion," Tom said, as they all rushed around Jenna, desperate to save her.

At that moment, Mark burst into the room, Zoe chasing behind him.

"I told you that you can't come in here!" she shouted.

"I've just had to speak to the police!" Mark roared. "I want to know why she's spreading this shit about me!"

"Can you leave please sir?" Sam asked as nicely as she could manage.

"What's happening to her?"

"You need to leave," Zoe said.

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Listen here mate!" Tom shouted. "You need to leave and you need to leave now!"

Mark scowled and squared up to Tom. "This isn't over." 


	10. Chapter 10

"Who was meant to be checking on her?" Tom asked, outraged.

"I don't know," Sam replied. "But whoever it was meant to be, they obviously didn't do it properly."

"Or they didn't do it at all," Tom added.

"It was me," Robyn said as she joined them. "I'm so sorry, I just got caught up with another patient."

"You should have sent someone else to check her over," Sam said.

"She could have bled to death!" Tom interrupted.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. It was a stupid mistake," Robyn said, feeling ashamed.

Fletch looked over to Tess and muttered," Aoife would never have done that." Tess felt a pang of jealousy-she didn't want Fletch to praise Aoife in any way.

Zoe walked over to Tom and beckoned for him to follow her. He entered her office behind her and she turned to face him, worry etched on her face.

"I've been thinking about Jenna," Zoe said, wringing her hands. "How is she now?"

"She's not speaking at the minute. She's distraught. And to be honest, I think she's in shock," Tom replied.

"I've also been thinking about the baby."

"Ok..."

"And I've been thinking about who the baby could have belonged to."

Everything suddenly clicked into place and Tom understood what Zoe was trying to say. "What? You don't think?"

"I think that that's a possibility."

"But-"

"I know it's hard to believe but I think it could have been his. I think it could have been Mark's." 


	11. Chapter 11

"Hi Jenna," Tom said softly as he quietly shut the door behind him.

She smiled weakly but it couldn't hide the pain and fear in her eyes. She didn't want to let her guard down, didn't want anyone to see how much she was actually hurting, but her hard exterior was starting to crack and crumble away.

"You feeling ok? You're not in any pain?" Tom asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Jenna replied.

I'm fine. The two words that people say every day and possibly one of the lies people tell the most.

"I'm so sorry abut what happened."

"Have I...have I had a miscarriage?" Jenna asked shakily.

"I'm really sorry. Did you know that you were pregnant?"

"No, I didn't have a clue."

"Was the baby your boyfriend's?"

Jenna shook her head and a tear spilled from her eye. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her.

"I don't want to have to ask you this, but I have to. And I think you know what I'm going to ask you. Was the baby Mr Hereford's?"

There was silence for a few moments until Jenna looked up and whispered, "yes."

Tom tried to think of a suitable response but Jenna began to speak again. "I told him to stop but he wouldn't. I didn't want to do it and he knew that but he still made me."

Tom looked deep into Jenna's eyes. "Did he rape you?" He took the silence that followed as a yes. He patted Jenna's hand and smiled at her reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

When he got outside he spotted Ash and darted over to him quickly. "Hi, Ash, what cubicle's Mr Hereford in?"

"Number four I think."

"Thanks."

Seconds later Tom pulled open the curtains surrounding Mark's cubicle and yanked them shut again around him. "You've got a lot of explaining to do. And trust me, this better be good." 


	12. Chapter 12

"I've got nothing to say to you," Mark replied, standing up and backing away slightly.

"Jenna's just had a miscarriage. And the baby was yours," Tom told him, anger clear in his voice.

"I don't have a clue what you're on about. Jenna's spreading this poison about me and-"

"And it's all lies? I highly doubt that. Why would she do that?"

"She came on to me and obviously I brushed her off. She's never forgiven me. This must be her way of getting back at me."

Tom shook his head out of anger and frustration. Did Mark really think he was going to believe that rubbish?

"Well, the thing is, she didn't fake that miscarriage," Tom said. "So how would you explain that?"

"I'm sure she just slept with some random guy. Girls like her do that a lot."

"I'm going to ignore that last comment because I think if you say another idiotic comment like that one, I seriously think I might hit you," Tom said bluntly.

"Was that a threat?"

"Take it whatever way you like. Just remember that I'm on to you."

Tom left the cubicle and took a deep breath. He'd very nearly lost his temper and that was something he'd tried to stop himself doing. It always ended badly.

Meanwhile, Mark was panicking. He needed to get out of there. The doctor knew he was lying and if he went to the police... Well, he'd be arrested for definite. 


	13. Chapter 13

"So something definitely happened between them?" Zoe asked.

Tom nodded and handed her one of the coffees he had just made. "He couldn't lie to save his life."

"Have you phoned the police?"

"They can't do anything until they've spoken to Jenna and she doesn't feel well enough for that yet."

Zoe shook her head. "It makes me sick, they way he's taken advantage of her. And to get her pregnant? He needs locking up-that's all he deserves. Do you want to come outside for a bit? I'm dying for a cigarette."

Tom nodded. "Sure, I've got some of my break left anyway."

The pair were just making their way outside when they heard someone shouting behind them.

"Doctor Kent! Doctor Hanna!"

"Lloyd?" Tom said.

"Do you have to shout like that?" Zoe asked.

"This is really important-Mr Hereford's on the roof with Jenna, by the sound of things, he's holding her hostage."

"Is anyone up there?" Zoe panicked.

"Fletch."

"And is Mr Hereford armed?" Tom asked.

"He's got a knife," Lloyd told them.

"Then we better get up there!" Tom exclaimed as he bounded up the stairs towards the roof.

* * *

_**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long-I promise I'll do more while it's the holidays! Thank you for reading x**_


	14. Chapter 14

Tom's longer legs meant he got to the roof a good thirty seconds before Zoe and Lloyd. He used the extra time, gained from his early arrival, to take in the scene around him.

Mark had a firm grip on Jenna, who was dressed in only a flimsy hospital gown, and he was holding a knife to her neck. She looked terrified-her eyes were wide with fear. Her hair was blowing around wildly in the wind that surrounded them and it had started to rain.

"Mark?" Tom called. "What's going on? What are you doing?"

Seconds later, Zoe clattered to the top of the stairs, stumbling in her high heels. "What the hell's goiong on here?"

Mark pointed the knife towards her. "Stay back! I swear I'll do it if you come any closer!"

"Don't do anything stupid," Tom said. "You're not thinking."

"Oh, I'm thinking! This is the only option!"

"What?" Fletch said. "Murder?"

"Listen," Tom told Mark. "Jenna's not well. She needs to be resting, she needs to be on oxygen, she needs lots of things that she's certainly not getting up here."

"She's fine. She doesn't need any of those things-she needs me!"

"That's where I'm going to have to disagree with you. Look at her. Do you really think she looks well? She looks like she could collapse at any minute."

At that moment, as if she'd been waiting for Tom to say those words, Jenna's legs buckled and she slumped to the floor.

"Leave her!" Mark screamed at Tom, who had started to move towards Jenna.

"She needs help," Tom replied simply.

"Do what he says," Zoe whispered.

Tom continued to move forward and Mark suddenly ran towards him, brandishing the knife. Zoe, Lloyd and Fletch all ran towards Tom and the now manic Mark. There was yells and screams and blood slowly began to pool on the floor. The only question was-whose was it? 


	15. Chapter 15

Tom took his hands from his stomach and stared at the blood on them. "He...he got me," he stuttered. He slid to the floor, clutching the wound. Fletch and Lloyd rushed over to help him while Zoe stayed rooted to the spot.

"Zoe, we need some help!" Lloyd said urgently, as he desperately searched his pockets for his phone. "Zoe-speak to me!"

"I think I might need some help too," she replied faintly.

Lloyd turned to face her and saw a large patch of blood on her dress.

"Have you...?" he asked.

"I've been stabbed," she said weakly.

The silence was broken by the sound of the knife clattering to the floor. Mark was stood next to it with blood spilling from the deep cuts to his wrists. "It wasn't meant to end up like this," he repeatedly muttered.

Fletch and Lloyd looked at each other in desperation. There was only two of them and they now had four patients. What were they going to do? 


	16. Chapter 16

Lloyd yanked his phone from his pocket and quickly dialled the number for the main reception. He glanced over at Tom, who was drifting in and out of consciousness, Zoe, who had managed to stumble over to Tom and was sat next to him, holding his hand, Jenna, who Fletch had managed to rouse and was sat shaking in the corner, and Mark, who was rocking back and forth and muttering to himself, the bleeding from his wrists having been stemmed.

Louise answered the phone in her usual stern tone.

"Hello?"

"Louise, it's me, Lloyd. I need as many doctors, nurses, whoever you can find on the roof right now. I've got three people up here with knife wounds and someone who's collapsed."

"They'll be people with you right away," she replied before putting the phone down and rushing to tell as many people as she could.

Before long, Ash, Sam, Jamie, Tess and Charlie were all making their way up to the roof as quickly as they could.

Jamie rushed over to Jenna and began to check her over. Seconds later he was hugging her as she began to cry.

Charlie slowly walked over to Mark, checking that he didn't have any weapons. Everyone thought that Charlie treating Mark was a good decision because of his history as a mental health nurse.

Tess began to check Zoe's wound and was pleased to see that it was only a minor injury that could easily be treated when they got back down to the ED.

However, Sam and Ash could tell as soon as they reached Tom that he wasn't as lucky. His stab wound was serious and they were struggling to stop the bleeding.

"Tom?" Sam asked. "Can you hear me? Can you open your eyes for me?"

"Sam," he mumbled quietly. His voice sounded like he was pleading.

"Tom?" she said again, but this time there was no reply. "Tom? Tom!"

"We need to get him down to resus now!" Ash shouted. He looked down at Tom's deathly pale face. "Or he's not going to make it." 


	17. Chapter 17

Tom was being taken down to the ED when Mark suddenly locked eyes with Sam. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Sam shouted. "You're sorry?! He might die but that ok because you're sorry?!" Sam ran over and began to hit him, completely losing control. "It wasn't enough that you ruined Jenna's life-you had to ruin as many other peoples as you could! I hope you rot in hell you sick bastard!"

Jamie rushed over and pulled Sam away. "He's not worth it," he whispered in his soothing voice. "He's not worth it."

"Jenna-" Mark began as she walked past him with Fletch.

Sam moved in front of him again. "And don't even think about trying to talk to her," she hissed.

Jamie held out his hand and was suprised when Sam took it. He led her down the stairs and towards resus, where the team were desperately working on Tom.

"What if he doesn't make it?" she asked Jamie quietly, letting her guard down and showing her softer side.

"You can't think like that Sam. You can't give up on him, not now," he replied, hoping this was the right thing to say.

"I'm never going to give up on him." 


	18. Chapter 18

Jamie helped Jenna back into bed and began to reattach her to the machines she had been on before.

"You ok?" he asked, looking up at her.

"Are those doctors going to die? Because of me?" Jenna asked.

"Whatever happens, it's not your fault," Jamie reassured her.

"But it is, it is my fault," Jenna replied. "If it wasn't for me, none of this would have happened."

"Don't think like that," Jamie told her. "Everything that has happened was Mark's fault, not yours."

Jenna nodded but Jamie could tell she didn't believe him. She thought it was her fault and nothing he said would change her mind.

* * *

_**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! And I'm so sorry this is such a short update! The next one will be longer, I promise. I just wanted to get a new chapter up. Thank you for reading xx**_


	19. Chapter 19

Sam sat in the waiting room, wringing her hands nervously. She couldn't lose Tom, not now, not while things had just started to look up for them. She needed to be in resus with him, she needed to feel like she was helping, but Ash wouldn't let her.

Fletch walked over and sat down next to Sam. It was like he could feel the despair radiating from her.

"How is he?" Sam asked quietly.

"He's improved a little bit but he's still in a critical condition," Fletch replied.

"Can I see him yet?"

Fletch hesitated for a moment. Ash had told him that Tom wasn't ready for visitors yet, but he couldn't bear to see Sam like this. "Come through."

Sam smiled gratefully and followed Fletch through to resus. She was so nervous.

Tom was unconscious, on a ventilator and deathly pale. Sam rushed over to him and grabbed his hand, stroking his forehead.

Ash looked over at Fletch and raised one of his eyebrows, obviously annoyed that Fletch had ignored what he had said. Fletch shrugged in reply.

"When's he going to theatre?" Sam asked.

"They're coming down for him now," Ash told her.

Sam kissed Tom gently. "I love you," she whispered tenderly. 


	20. Chapter 20

"I should have done more to protect everyone who was up there," Zoe stated. "I could have done more."

"You did everything you could," Tess reassured her. She took hold of Zoe's hand. "You got stabbed, I think you made a big enough sacrifice."

"This is such a mess!" Zoe exclaimed. "How can one man ruin so many lives?!"

"Try not to think about it Zoe. YOu need to relax and try to get some rest."

"Could you see how the others are doing for me please? I couldn't bear to carry on not knowing."

Tess nodded and left the cubicle. She was nervous about the news she would take back. Tom hadn't looked well at all and Jenna's physical and emotional state had worsened.

She opened the door to Jenna's private door and saw her with Jamie. She was smiling so Tess knew that she was coping.

She then made her way down the corridor towards resus, where Tom was lying. She was worried about what she was going to find. 


	21. Chapter 21

Tess looked through the doors and saw the bed that Tom had been lying in. It had been stripped and made ready for the next patient to be rushed through the doors.

Her heart skipped a beat, a lump formed in her throat and she got a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Ash walked past her and she called over to him.

"Ash?"

He looked over and smiled."Yes?"

Tess couldn't believe he was being so casual about this. "Where is he? What's happened to him?"

"To who?" Ash asked.

"Tom!" Tess snapped.

"He's been moved up to Intensive Care," Ash explained. "Sam's gone with him so he's not on his own."

Tess nodded and went back to Zoe. She explained the situation before putting her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort Zoe.

"This will all sort itself out," Tess soothed. 


	22. Chapter 22

Sam looked over at Tom lovingly. He still looked ill but better after his surgery. He was in a critical condition but was apparently more stable than he had been before. She dug a scrap of paper out of her pocket and looked at the number on it. It had been hard but she had managed to track down Tom's biological parents. A time like this was probably the right one to phone them.

She slowly punched the number into her phone and took a deep breath. It rang three times before a woman answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, I'm Doctor Sam Nicholls from Holby City Hospital. I'm phoning about your son."

_"What's happened? Is he ok?"_

Sam was suprised about how concerned she was. "He was protecting one of his patients and he was stabbed. He's had an operation and his condition is improving but he's still very ill."

_"One of his patients? I think you must have the wrong number, my son's not a doctor. Harry's a lifeguard."_

"I'm phoning about your other son-Tom?"

_"I'm going to have to call you back later."_

The line of the phone went dead and Sam sighed. Tom had a brother?


	23. Chapter 23

How was she supposed to tell Tom that? She'd found his mother but she'd also found his brother-a man he didn't even know existed. A brother who his parents had kept but they hadn't wanted sent a text to Tom's mother quickly, _"I think we need to talk. Could you meet me at the entrance to Holby City Hospital? Dr Nicholls."_ She didn't want to leave Tom on his own but she needed to find out what was going on.

Her phone vibrated as she got a text in reply: _"I'll be there in twenty minutes."_

Was she doing the right thing? Was it right that she was going to meet Tom's mum before he did? But she was doing this for him-to help him.

Sam bent down and kissed him, mumuring, "I love you." She looked at Tom one last time before leaving the ward.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam stood at the entrance of the hospital, waiting nervously. She watched a woman walk towards her and just knew that it was her.

"Mrs Kent?" she asked.

"Doctor Nicholls?" the woman replied. "Call me Caroline."

Sam smiled slightly. "Call me Sam."

"Do you work with Tom?" Caroline asked as they sat down on a bench.

"Yes but we're also..." Sam searched for the right word, "together."

"That's wonderful. How's he doing?"

"He should make a full recovery," Sam told her.

"I've been so worried about him since you called me. I wasn't expecting to ever hear from him, then you phoned me out of the blue."

Sam felt anger rising in her stomach. "Because he'd been stabbed!"

"I know that and I understand you probably thinking I'm a bad mother-"

"Why did you put Tom up for adoption?" Sam interrupted.

Caroline looked taken aback-she hadn't expected Sam to be this forward. "It's been hard for me too."

"That's not what I asked."

"We couldn't have given him a good life. We were too young, I was just a young girl. But I couldn't have an abortion so I decided that I would give him to a family that were desperate for a child and would care for him, look after him properly, give him all the things I couldn't."

"But you kept his brother?"

"We felt ready for a child by then," Caroline began to cry. "And it was too late to get Tom back because he'd already been adopted."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Sam cleared her throat and spoke up. "Would you like to come and see him?"

"What?" Caroline asked, shocked.

"Do you want to come and see him?"

"I'd love to." 


	25. Chapter 25

Sam led Caroline to the ward where Tom was staying but was suprised to see that he was awake. She hadn't been expecting this-what if he didn't want to see his mum?

"Tom?" Sam said gently. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," he replied, the sound of his voice and the look on his face showed Sam that he was obviously still in a lot of pain. "Who's that?" he added, glancing at Caroline.

"Tom," Caroline whispered, her voice breaking as she began to cry. "I'm your mum."

"My..." Tom began, his head spinning. "How did you know I was here? How did you find me?"

"Sam helped me. I've wanted to find you for so long but I didn't know where to start or if you'd want to see me."

"I don't know if I do want to be seeing you right now," Tom said bluntly.

"I want to get to know you," Caroline almost whispered, her voice pleading.

"You didn't want to get to know me when you put me up for adoption!" Tom replied angrily.

"That was different."

"Well I'm sorry-what's your name?"

"Caroline."

"Well I'm sorry Caroline but I'm not going to be at your beck and call just because you've decided that you want me now!" 


End file.
